Better Days
by Soleil Mar
Summary: It's not easy being a kid... Paring: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys
1. Popular Belief

**Spoilers:** S1 and S2 are fair Game. A bit of Doctor Who after Journey's End... just to be safe.

**Warning: **OC/Mild Violence/POV change/Implied MPREG

**A/N:** I literally pieced this together in five hours, it's the first part of six (lets all pray it stays that way, k?).

That being said feedback is my lifes blood. --_runs off_--

* * *

Contrary to popular belief the Cooper-William's kid and the Harkness-Jones kid did not get along.

It was Miss Anna's opinion that the two be never mixed and therefore always seated away from one another. Any and all activities were to design to keep the two apart and thus negating explosive arguments and or fancy fights. This kept her classroom in a happy and working order.

That is until little Tabitha Witling got sick and insisted that she wanted Miss Anna with her and no one else. Reluctantly (seriously it wasn't because Tabitha was covered in god knows what), she left Millie (her T.A.) in charge of the others.

One can only assume that what happened next was completely and utterly… NOT. HER. FAULT.

Not even ten minutes gone when she'd been called back. Upon her return one guilty looking T.A. and two bloody-bruised looking children were what greeted her.

"Oh for heaven sakes…."

They didn't pay her enough for this.

No one on gods green earth would ever believe that two adorable little girls could ever harbor as much resentment towards one another as much as these two.

No one could really understand why either.

"_Yes Gwen… this is the fifth time… well maybe if you were here."_

The two little girls in the back seat glared at each other. The girl with stormy blue eyes had the bloody busted lip. The other had a nice swollen shiner surrounding her brown eyes.

"_No I don't think… well you can tell 'em stuffs it yeah…"_

Behind the man on the phone the dark haired, brown eyed little girl turned away and began digging through her backpack. Pulling out her binder she thumbed through the pages. "You are going to be in so much trouble." she mumbled low enough for the other to hear her.

The girl with the busted lip turned her gaze away from the window. "I don't think so."

"I know so," came the snooty reply. "My mam is a special OPP's, she won't stand for this. You're going to get locked up for this."

Licking the almost dried blood on her bottom lip, stormy blue eyes glazed over with something kin to murderes intent. Assessing the situation she decided that no one would dare lock her up. Her Tad wouldn't allow it, and even if they did, her Dad would bust her out guns a blazing'. Yep. The twit deserved the punch she gave… and more.

Maybe if she was really good and quiet Uncle Rhys wouldn't tell her dad.

* * *

**Harkness-Jones Resident**

"_You gave her a black eye?!"_

Rats.

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground you for this."_

She took a deep breath to answer but was cut off by her Dad.

"_She had it coming, better not even leave your mouth."_

She snapped her mouth shut and looked away. He'd gotten real good at knowing what she was gonna say. Maybe he really could read her mind. It wasn't fair that he could do that. "Don't tell Tad," Was the only thing she could think of. Her Dad was now at eye level and had that look in his eyes. The one that told her she was in deep trouble but so was he.

"_You can not hit your cousin."_

She scrunched her nose up in mild disgust. "She's not my cousin; we're not enough blood related!"

"_That isn't the point, and you know it."_

He didn't look mad anymore which was a good sign; maybe she could get out of this without the grounding. Huh…

"_Sapphira Sian Harkness-Jones!"_

Or not.

Tad's home.

* * *

**Cooper-William's Residence**

"_I don't understand why you two can't get along; you've known each other since you were in the womb."_ The woman was pacing back and forth like a crazy person. This wasn't so off considering the situation. "_It's as if you were mortal enemies or something."_

A snort came from her father, which received an effective glare from here Mam.

"She's an animal Mam, she ought be locked up."

"_Tegan Isolde Cooper-Williams, that's enough…"_

"She deserves it." Holding her ground against her Tad's words.

"_Really? What for?"_

Oh that was not the response she had been looking for at all. Her Mam had not been happy when she came home to find her with a bruised eye. She was furious when she tried to tell her what had happened. Well her side anyway. So she pointed to her injured eye as if it were the obvious answer.

Her parents looked at each other. Huh, maybe she would come out of this with out being blamed after all.

* * *

**Harkness-Jones Residence**

"What?!"

"_You heard your Tad."_

"I'm not gonna apologize to that, that…"

"_Sian."_ Her Tad's voice held warning.

"That toad!" Was all she could say. She felt hot and cold all over. Her fingers itched badly as she looked between her parents. This wasn't fair they were making her apologize for something that wasn't even her fault.

"_You know better than to raise your hand against anyone."_

Her fingers curled into tight fist wanting to hit something hard. "You weren't there, you didn't hear what she said!"

"_Sian."_

"I didn't do anything wrong, she swung first!"

Her parents exchanged looks; they were doing that mind talking thing. It wasn't fair they could do that.

* * *

**Cooper-Williams Residence**

"You're not serious Mam!" She turned her pleading brown eyes to her Tad hoping he would do something.

"_As a heart attack. You will apologize to Sian and you will spend this weekend being civil to one another."_

"But she's a mutant! How do you expect me to… wait a minute what do you mean being civil to one another?"

* * *

**Harkness-Jones Residence**

"No way!"

"_Its already been decided,"_

"But I'm supposed to go with Martha this weekend to Uni." This was a bad, bad dream. Any minute she was gonna wake up strap to a table and an alien looking down at her. Yep. Her Tad couldn't seriously make her spend another freakin' minute with that evil monster.

"Dad." She turned to her Dad hoping he would have some mercy on her. There was no way he would let this happen… they were doing that mind talking thing again. Only it didn't last that long cause when her Dad looked at her she knew it was over.

~*~


	2. I've asked you repeatedly not to do that

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from Torchwood. They belong to their respective owners Russell T Davies and the BBC.**

**Spoilers:** S1 and S2 are fair Game. A bit of Doctor Who after Journey's End... just to be safe.

**Warning:** OC/Mild Violence/POV change/Implied MPREG

**A/N:** I decided to stick with Sian in this part because she was primary in my head. There are some little reveals here and there about the differences between the Harkness-Jones family and Cooper-Williams family starting with this chapter.

* * *

**Harkness-Jones Residence  
**

"_You remember when they were small and couldn't talk?"  
_

She wasn't eaves dropping, nope she just happen to be searching for her woobie (no she wasn't too old for him) in the vents and heard them talking.

"_I seem to recall you begging them to talk."  
_

She could just see her Tad giving her Dad his special smile. The one that made him hop in place.

"_Yeah, well I take it back."  
_

"_Too late now."  
_

"_Do you think we were wrong?"  
_

"_Jack…"  
_

Huh… she wasn't the only one he used that warning voice on.

"_I'm just saying, maybe they wouldn't fight so much if Tegan knew…"  
_

"_Gwen and Rhys made their choice, and it's not our place to challenge that."  
_

She had thought about this for a long time before shaking her head. Why wouldn't Uncle Rhys and Aunt Gwen tell their mutant that there really were monsters in the world?

* * *

Dad had said she had scared all the 'normal' sitter's away. She had totally not been eavesdropping when her parents spoke about what to do cause she'd been suspended for fighting. Her sister had already been dropped off at the school early that morning. Since no one 'normal' could or would watch her they came up with a plan…

"_Are you sure about this Jack?"_

"Not really, no…"

"If this is your idea of comfort... ...unbelievable… of all the…"

Wow… her Tad really could cuss up a storm when he wanted to. It wasn't fair that he could do that.

"_Explain to me why we can't just take her…"_

"Because the last time we left her to be watched at the hub she nearly fried the mainframe Jack."

That really wasn't fair of Tad to bring that up. Mickey had told her that she could play with the computer. It wasn't her fault that it got mad at her and tried to fight back.

"_I still don't understand how that happened."_ Dad was funny that way.

She scrunched up her nose and looked at the 'stranger' sitting on the sofa, like he really belonged there. He was almost as tall as her Dad but not as big. Curly hair but not like her Tad. He had a funny look in his eyes too, like when she was caught trying to get to the cookie jar before she even had her hand inside of it. She did not like him at all.

"_Look it's only for a few hours…"_

"Of all people."

She wondered what would happen if she called the police and said that her parents went temporarily nuts and had left her with an Alien. Nope. The last time she had tried that they took away her phone privileges…

…to be fair her sitter had been real mean to her and her sister. The weirdo had told them to go to bed way to early, didn't even let them have a snack or t.v. time. The Police would have never came so fast if she hadn't told them that the lady who was supposed to be watching them, was in the other room moaning in pain. Turns out she hadn't been alone in the room either. Andy (Aunt Gwen's friend) had walked into the den and walked right back out, looking like he wanted to laugh. His partner Miss Teach looked at him and than walked into the room, and than walked right back out giggling half grumbling about people and their idea of right and wrong.

Of course her parents didn't think it was so funny when they came home. How was she supposed to know that the lady and her strange man friend (how'd he get in anyhow?) weren't aliens. Who made those kinds of sounds anyway? Maybe she should have listened to her sister when she said not to use the phone. The long talk her Dad and Tad had with her afterwards confused her. She didn't know her Tad's face could turn that many colors of red. Dad on the other hand was sitting there quietly waiting…

"_You do know I can hear you two squabbling."  
_

Her Tad says something she is sure that she isn't supposed to hear.

"_Short Circuit is gonna be just fine."  
_

She looked right at the man on the sofa her eyes narrowed down, fingers itching just a little. She nearly fell off the railing she'd been hanging from when he turns and looks directly at her. She has enough of her Tad in her to look straight back with a blank look on her face. The strange man nods at her before turning back to her parents.

"_Sian, come on down from there before you break your neck."  
_

At the sound of her Dad's voice she uncurls her legs from the bars and flips herself down onto the floor with a heavy grunt. Her feet knock into the wall, and she nearly missed the edge of the table. Her Tad is down by her side checking to see if she's hurt. She rolls her eyes at him.

"_I've asked you repeatedly not to do that."  
_

Really? She can't remember that far back if he really did or not. Wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt she nods.

"_Now, Dad and I have to go to work for a few hours."  
_

She shrugs away from him when he tries to straighten out her shirt. She hates when he does that, it's only gonna get messed up anyway. Her Dad is on her other side now pointing out the stranger.

"_John is an old… friend."  
_

Tad was making that face again. The one she made when Mickey had tricked her into tasting that sour lemon candy. She got him back good for that one. Never before had she seen an adult cry over missing papers.

"_He's gonna stay with you until we get back."  
_

Wait… what?

"_We expect you to be on your best behavior while we're gone."  
_

They were really leaving her! Had she not been punished enough? She looked at her Dad trying to see if this was a trick. "No…"

"_Yes."  
_

Her Dad must have heard her wrong so she shook her head. "No."

"_What do you mean no?"_

"Jack,"

Her Tad turns her around to face him while her Dad gets up and walks over to the… John. His name was John. Not that she really cared.

"_Sian, sweetheart."  
_

"I don't know him," She figures this is the best way to start out the negotiation. "He could be a psycho." She hears her Dad start to laugh but he stops with one look from her Tad.

"_I assure you I've been rehabilitated."  
_

Huh. She turns to her Tad making her eyes look as serious as possible. "He could relapse. You don't wanna be held accountable if he sells me on the black market, do you Tad?" Why was he smiling, she was being serious.

"_John wouldn't try anything…" _he whispered real low. "_If he does we'd dump him with Janet._"

"But I'd still have been sold!"

"_Sian you trust me and your Dad."_ Now he just sounds plain tiered.

She thinks about this before nodding.

"_Than trust that we wouldn't leave you with a psychopath."  
_

He kisses her cheek and gets up to walk away. She does not like this one bit, and fallows them to the door. When her Tad takes John to the side to talk she scrunches up her nose.

"_Hey,"  
_

She doesn't look at her Dad. This isn't supposed to be going like this. They were supposed to stay with her not go to work. Peeking from beneath her hair she licks her cut lip.

"_Do me a favor; try not to hurt him ok?"  
_

She tries not to look so shocked when he says this.

"_There's a large pizza waiting for you if today goes good."  
_

"Pepperoni-Pineapple and steak?"

"_Yeah, but only if you're good."  
_

It's her and John standing at the door when her parents pull out of the drive way. She looks up at him and he's looking right back down at her.

"_So…"  
_

"I don't like you."

"_Well tough."_ He says before walking back into the house, like he has some right to be there.

Her eyes narrow down on him. She thought about this for a little bit. Her Dad said try not to hurt him. He never said she couldn't. She closed the front door with a familiar smirk on her face.

~*~


	3. Nyla was her favorite Dolly

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Characters of Torchwood, they belong to their respective owners RTD and BBC. I do however own the girls.**

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter started out as me basically trying to fill out pages with as much detail with out really making sense. Than somewhere along the way the shell around Tegan grew. I didn't mean to paint the parents in a bad light, I tried to get them from Tegan's POV and seriously she's only Nine.

Once again no Beta so all mistakes are mine and the grammar check.

Feedback is my lifes blood peoples!

* * *

_"I just don't think she should be stuck at home all day."_

_"Well what'd yah expect she'd be staying being suspended and all?!"_

_"Rhys it's only for a few hours you know that I can't…"_

_"I understand how important it is but you can't just expect to skip out…"_

_"I am not skipping out!"_

Tegan sat quietly at her father's desk in his office. In front of her in a neat row was an assortment of books, and papers that belonged to her Tad. An open jewelry box with tiny trinkets spilled about, tiny jumpers and dolly's sitting in the correct order. Important to not important.

In her hand she was making her Dolly Nyla walk across the books (bridge). Nyla was her favorite Dolly because she had long shiny yellow hair. She always wanted her own black hair to be like that. Nyla had pretty blue eyes that sparkled like Riley's marbles that her Tad has given to her on her birthday. Sometimes she wished she had eyes like that. She was tall too even without the sparkly purple like shoes. Nyla was the bestest dolly ever.

Stopping Nyla halfway across the bridge of note books and turning her around, she stopped. Turning Nyla to face her she frowned.

"We're not having much fun are we Nyla?"

She slowly turns Nyla to the left, and than to the right. She and Nyla would not be sitting here bored waiting for Mam and Tad to stop yelling. This was very silly, she could be in school listening to Miss Anna teach them something interesting. She could be sitting with her friends, Nina, Carys, Seren, and Adara talking about what new Dolly they had or what they did night before. What pretty shoes that snooty Lilly-Anne's dumb Tad bought for her. Lilly-Anne always wore pretty shoes; it's too bad she was snooty. If she wasn't so snooty maybe she would let Lilly-Anne talk with her friends, and maybe share their dollies.

_"Oh for god sake Rhys, I do not…"_

_"Don't tell me yah don't, when yah dam well do. Any time something things go a wee bit stray…"_

She really wasn't paying that much attention to her parents, they were just yelling…

Always yelling.

Sometimes if she paid little attention she could tell when the yelling was over or just starting.

If she came home and they were yelling real low. That meant that things were just starting so she could walk right into the room. If it was real high that meant it was just in the middle and she could tip toe in but they would not notice her. It's when the yelling got to the 'bFine/b' word that she knew it was over. She could walk into the room and they would look at her. Really look at her like she had done something that she wasn't suppose to.

If she was really honest she liked it better when they weren't in the room at the same time.

Tad would sometimes get tetchy in the evenings, especially around dinner time. He would sit at the table and try and talk about what happened during the day times. It was nice to sit, eat and talk with Tad… when he wasn't looking at the clock, like he was waiting for something.

He really did try his hardest, and she tried to be good for him. Helping with the cleaning the plates, and drying. Drying was the funnest part. Tad would make silly faces and tell her bits of something from when he was a kid. Sometimes it was hard to picture her Tad as a little kid, like her size. Other times she would laugh real loud at the things he had done when he was littler. She loved her Tad when he was like that. That was the bestest part.

She sighed when she thought of her Mam….

Being Special Opps meant that Mam left real early for work, like before she woke up. Sometimes she didn't see her for days, and days, and days. It felt like forever when Mam was gone that long. Sometimes when she did see her, Mam would be sleeping on the sofa or the soft fuzzy rug in her room. That was silly of her because she knew that Mam and Tad had a perfectly good bed. It must not have been so good if her Mam did not like sleeping there…

Sometimes she thought Mam being Special Opps was not a good thing.

She twisted around in her Tad's chair for a bit twirling Nyla round and round and round…. This made her think of her Uncle Jack, and Ewythr Ianto they were special Opps too. She wondered if they weren't at home as much too. Pushing the bottom of her feet against her Tad's chair made the chair move backwards. That got her thinking of Sian and school… that made her scowl.

It was all that animal's fault to begin with. Honestly if she had just stopped with her stupid stories none of this would be happening.

"What a git. As if aliens and space ships are real." She sneered. Only babies and weirdo's believe in that garbage. Moving Nyla down onto the arms of the chair she made her twirl again. "She is such a freak Nyla."

_"Don't you dare pin this on me!"_

The sound of something being thrown against the wall and breaking makes her jump in her chair. That is a new and scary sound in their yelling thing. No one is supposed to throw things, people could get hurt. The one time she did throw something she got into big trouble because she had broken Mam's bestest earring box.

_"Are you daft woman?!"_

_"What in the world would make you think that?"_

Being as careful as she can be, she slides off of the chair and onto the not so hard floor. Her fingers curled around Nyla's middle very tight like. She tip toes across the room to the door that her Mam didn't close all the way when they first came here. Peeking around the slightly open door way she saw her Mam and Tad they were standing not so close and they looked very angry at each other.

_"Rhys… we had an agreement…"_

_"Which I think you will agree I've kept up my end…"_

_"I've got work and it's not fair for you to pull this now of all times."_

_"Than when will be a good time for you? When Tegan's suspended from school for fighting with Sian? Oh wait no, that already happened didn't it?"_

_"They're kids they will be bound to do that…"_

_"They always fight Gwen; apart they're fine and well. Together they're practically at each other's throats. Like they're starving dogs with the last bone. It's not right."_

_"I know that, I did see the black eye."_

_"Did you really? Cause apart from last nights little talk it seems like you were in an awful rush to just…"_

_"Oh and we're back to that again."_

There was something different about this yelling, it was almost scary. Looking down at her Tad's feet she saw there were bits of broken glass. Her eyes went big and round. Mam had thrown a cup at her Tad? Why did she do that for, didn't she remember how dangerous that was? Why would she want to hurt Tad for?

_"You know what that's just fine with me!"_

_"Oh there you go running off again instead of sticking it out!"_

_"I am leaving Rhys."_

_"Fine!"_

There was that fine word. This time when they said it she didn't like it very much. She wasn't even sure that she could walk into the room right now. She squeezed Nyla's middle real tight like.

"Does this mean that I don't have to see Sian this weekend?"

Huh… Tad's never had that look on his face before. Wonder what it is that made him look that way.

_"Grab your things love bug, we're leaving."_

Its almost like her Tad lost something really badly. Like its really over.

~*~


	4. Your kids a bloody menace Harkness!

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from Torchwood. They belong to their respective owners Russell T Davies and the BBC./b**

**A/N:** This chapter kicked my ass, and than burned me.

* * *

**Harkness-Jones Residence**

**PRESENT TIME:**

A low whine comes from the left side accompanied by the soft pads of feet or what sound like feet moving around him.

_"Whazzat in deh… oh for the love of…!"_ Something wet and warm hits his face accompanied by a foul smell and heavy breathing.

_"Having fun John?"_

He opens his eyes and about has a heart attack, not that it shows from the outside. He tilts his head to the side and lets a smirk (despite the dog drool on his face) at the two man standing way above him. _"Well now that you mention it…"_

_"Don't even think about continuing that train of thought."_

_"John you wanna explain why you're hogtied to the back of our sofa, and letting the dog molest you?"_

He watches as Eye-Candy… er… Jones leaves the room in search of their demon spawn. He's pretending to think Jack's words over. His smirk turns into a frown.

_"You're kids a bloody menace Harkness!"_

* * *

**THREE HOURS EARILER… **

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE?"

_"For the hundredth time I said no."_

"Why not?"

_"Because I said so."_

"My Tad said that's not a proper answer." He looks like he's gonna say something but than doesn't. She wait's a few minutes to give him time to think. That's what her Tad always does when they talk. Sometimes she doesn't need that long but he gives her that time anyway. "Please?"

_"No."_

She walks to the coffee table and does something that she knows she isn't suppose to do. But her Tad isn't here so what he doesn't know wont hurt him. She plants herself right in front of John, her butt on the coffee table with her legs crossed underneath herself. Her stormy blue eyes peering at John with out flinching. This goes on for some time before she feels her fingers grow itchy and hot. Her eyes narrow down and she can see him start to give. "Do you wanna go first?"

_"What?"_

"Or maybe it's better if I go first?"

_"I told you I am not gonna…"_

"It's okay to say you're too scared, my Dad says it's nothing to be shamed of."

_"Why you little…"_

"He also says that cussin is forms of vulgarity during times of heighten emotional stress…" she tilts her head to the side. "Are you stressed? Sometimes that means your scared… are you scared of me? Cause if you are you don't have tah…"

_"Fine… if it will get you to shut up, you go first!"_

Maybe she should have told John that provoking people was what her Dad was best at. It wasn't fair he could do that and than tell her she shouldn't do that. But he wasn't here now was he?

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

_"Are you out your bloody mind?"_

She pauses for moment thinking about what he just said. "No, I'm right here."

_"How in the world did you…. Never mind I don't want to know. Just get down from there."_

Her blondish brown curls tumble around her face when she shakes her head no. She likes it very much up here and decided that until her Dad and Tad got back she wasn't going to move. John had taken such a long time looking for her that she moved several places. Teagan told her once that was cheating and she shouldn't do that.

_"Listen you little…"/I He stops and looks around for a moment. Than looks back up at her. I"Sian… you need to get down from there or else you'll get hurt."_

"No I won't." This answer obviously makes him mad. He looks funny with his face turning dark.

_"Fine… stay up there for all I care!"_

When she sees him turning away she calls out. "Okay but just soes you know my Tad would not be very happy with you if he found out you didn't play nice."

_"Boo hoo, so eye-candy won't be happy."_

Who was eye-candy? John was a very weird person. She stuck her tongue out and wet her lips. Taking a deep breath she starts talking again. "If my Tad isn't happy, neither is my Dad."

John stops just before the hall way entrance.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

In hindsight he should have really known better. One moment he was helping the little devil down from the chandelier, the next he was on the floor something bearing down on his neck. His last thought before he blacked out whas that Jack was going to kill him… and Jones was gonna bury him.

Black and white trainers stood in his direct line of vision now. There on the side of the small trainers was a decal, a fire breathing dragon. Well now that should have been a hint at what he was dealing with. Blondish Brown curls blocked his view for a second before he found himself staring into a pair of Stormy Blue eyes, lurking behind them was something he hadn't seen in a long while. He would die before he ever admits it scared him…

_"What did you do to me?"_

"I didn't do nuffin… it was Apollo." Her feet shoved him over onto his back, and he was immediately confronted by the biggest looking dog he'd ever seen.

_"Whoa… no, no Jack didn't mention anything about a dog."_

"You do as I say and He won't hurt you."

He turned his head to face the tiny terror that was Jacks kid. _"I'm the one in charge here Short Circuit, and I say you untie me and let me go."_

"Um…. No."

_"Now listen here you…"_

"Don't make him angry Mister, you wouldn't like him angry." She walks away leaving him with the wolf like animal with rust colored fur.

Twisting his body until he was on his stomach he looked up into the strangest pair of eyes, the damn thing had two different colored eyes. It growled at him… _"Bugger… Sian…. Sian! Get back here… right now! Please?"_

_~*~_

She watches him from the rails of the stairs just above the kitchen. Her legs fit through the bars dangling over the edge of the floor. She liked being up here real high like looking at everything. The roof has a way better view but the one time her Tad found her up there… weeellll. It was a lucky thing her Tad could play catch real well.

Blowing out a big breath she tilted her head to the side. In her hand she held up a weird looking device. Sortah round not oval like but no edges, it had blue and red bumps on it.

"Should I tell him you guys are trained since birth to be triggered?" She looks over to her side where another dog is sitting. "Well one of you is."

She's too is a twin almost identical to the one watching John, except her soft fur is black and white. She plops down like she's bored or something. That was how you could tell the difference between Moon and Apollo. The color of their fur and the way they move were opposites which was very weird.

Her Dad and Tad talked about it once when they didn't think she was listening. She remembers them saying that Apollo didn't act like a Siberian husky at all. Huh… how were they supposed to act? She would have to conduct an experiment with them later.

Moon huffed from her side.

"What?" she looked from Moon down to where John lays out on the floor. Apollo was still growling at him. "Dad said try not to hurt him, and I didn't. Just made it so he can't move kay?" she waved the device around.

* * *

**FRONT DOOR; PRESENT TIME:**

_"I just think you should have waited for back up."_

_"We did…"_

_"Jack, waiting for ten minutes and than going in before helped arrived is not waiting for back up."_

_"Nothing happened…"_

_"And what if it did? Than I'd have to explain to our ten year olds why they're one parent less."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"You should be."_

_"Ianto…"_

_"We've talked about this Jack, sometimes I think you don't even…"_

The two men stopped just a few feet into their living room. They look at one another before making their way to the body being guarded by their family guard.

_"I thought you put them in the pen before we left?"_ Ianto mutters to Jack.

_"I did."_

_"Obviously,"_

_"I keep telling you Moon is not…"_

Ianto is not in the mood for that conversation, and effectively ends it before Jack can even steer them that way. A low whine comes from the right side accompanied by the soft pad and click of paws. It doesn't take long for Moon to show up on the other side of John and start to 'help' wake him up.

_"Whazzat in deh… oh for the love of…!"_

_"Having fun John?"_

Letting Jack have his go at Hart. Ianto watches he open his eyes and has to hide the smirk at the obvious surprise on his face.

_"Well now that you mention it…"_

_"Don't even think about continuing that train of thought."_ Ianto doesn't want to hear whatever it is that the idiot has to say. So he leaves in search of their wayward daughter. He definitely doesn't hide the short burst of laugh that leaves his mouth when he hears Johns words.

_I"You're kids a bloody menace Harkness!"_


	5. There are a million and one things

**A/N:** My muse seemed to have gone on vacation. I don't even know where this came from. Also the formatting on this site has gone wonky. I tried to fix it 5 times, and no matter how much I edit it keeps going back to this block form, and it deletes the quotation marks and periods. So if any of that is missing well you now know why.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

**Out side of the Cooper-Williams Residence**

_"Sian let go!"_

"NO!"

_"Let go!"_

"I dont wanna!"

_"You cant do this all morning"_

"Yes I can!'

_"Sian come on! Were already late!"_

"Daddy, I dont wanna go!"

_"Well tough cause were already here. NOW. LET. GO!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This argument could be heard down the street which is why there were several people poking their heads out their front doors and windows. It really was a true testament to how loud the pair was. Ianto had gone ahead that morning with Sians sister and their belongings. He knew that there was going to be a fight about this. He just didn't think it was going to go this route. It really was amusing watching Jack trying to pry their ten year-old out of the car by her legs.

_'You're not gonna help him?"_

He and Rhys had been inside putting the girls things away in the guest bedroom, when the commotion outside caught their attention. Now they were standing outside the building complex.

_"Few more minutes wont do any harm."_

And really he shouldnt have said that. The minute the words had left his mouth he wanted to take it back. Some passerby had made a comment and that was enough to distract Jack into dropping Sians legs. It was just a few seconds but their daughter had been fast enough to slam the car door shut effectively locking her inside with the keys.

_"Bugger."_

_"Well shit she started the car up."_

Way to state the obvious

* * *

It really hadn't started out like this. They were supposed to have been gone from the house before 10AM. Than Sian had gotten it into her head that she couldnt leave the house. Didnt give a reason either, just said she couldnt leave the house. This got really old by the time 10:30 rolled around. Jack had gone into her room and found it empty.

This had been the start of a really bad morning. Most of it was spent searching the second and third floor for his wayward child. When that failed he went scouring the first floor and the basement which took up the entire morning. She could have been anywhere and as far as Jack was concerned this was a really bad thing. Sian had a tendency to find trouble in the least expected places.

_"Sian you get your butt out here right now young lady." _

Of course this had more of an impact when Ianto said it. Jack still had no idea why or how his husband could get away with such things. Glancing toward the left side of the dining room he barely made out a flash of rusty color passing into the next room. Curiosity won out and he went after it.

Apollo!

He fallowed the Siberian husky who seemed to be on a hot trail. Only to bump right into him when Apollo stopped in the middle of the hall that led to the back door.

He glared down at the rust colored husky, who seemed to be glaring right back. What He fallowed the dogs gaze right up to the ceiling. Well shit.

_"There are a million and one things I could say right now but I don't have the time." _he sighed unhappily. Reaching up on his toes he grasped at the soft cotton fabric hanging from the barely visible crawl space and gave a slight tug.

The body of his disgruntled daughter fell down right into his arms. Stormy blue eyes met his own.

_"Sian..."_

* * *

_"...open the door."_

Sian shook her head. It was not fair that Dad had dragged her out here. That traitor Apollo gaved up her hiding space. She would deal with him when she got back home. For now she was trying to figure out how to get the car started and down the road. Shed seen her Tad do it a million times too.

Her fingers reached down and grasped the keys that were on the floor of the front seat. She licked her lips and peered at the biggest one.

_"Sian!"_

Not listening to her Dads banging on the drivers side glass she stuck the key into the slot, and to her Dads horror kick started the engine. Placing both hands on the wheel she glanced down. She was still too short to reach the metal plates on the floor. That wasnt very fair.

_"Open this door right now."_

No.

No way was her Tad gonna get her to open that door. She was not going to listen. Listening meant opening the door. Opening the door meant getting out of the car. Getting out of the car meant being in trouble. Being in trouble meant not having any fun. No having any fun meant being stuck in that house with the evil toad mutant kid.

She'd rather being arrested!

* * *

_"If I knew she was gonna be committing grand theft auto, I wouldnt have left the keys in there."_

_"Thats not helping Jack!"_

Both were frantic because for some reason the automatic shut off from the PDA wasnt working and their wayward child was about to drive off in anger.

_"Ianto..."_

To be perfectly honest he thought they had a little more time on there hands before something like this would occur. Say six more years. Teenagers were more likely to rebel against there parents than small children were. Than again Sian had always been different.

_'Ianto..."_

And how in the hell had it come down to this, that there own child could pull something as ridiculous as...

_"Ianto!"_

_"What...shit."_


End file.
